Snowed In
by heromartymcfly
Summary: Felicity is snowed in the Queen mansion.


**Story request:**

**Rating:**any rating though prefer t and up.

**Genre:** don't love angst, anything else works.

**Prompt:** Oliver & Felicity are snowed in somewhere and have to keep each company for the holiday.

This story was prompted to me for the olicityholidays writing gifts. The story is for **dani-grl82** tumblr I hope she enjoys!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Felicity watch the snow fall slowly outside the window. She had a blanket wrapped around her while drinking hot chocolate. A fire cracked in the background.

Felicity never expected to spend the holidays in a mansion before. She never expected to be friends with a billionaire before.

_Friends. _That's all they were. No matter how hard she wished they could become more than friends...Everyone asks if they more than friends, but if only they knew how they tortured her with that question. Some part of her knew they would never become something more, but a small part had hope.

Looking out at the snow, Felicity reminisced the times she had with Oliver since the first time she met him. She giggled to her self at remembering the lies he told her to get her help. She brought out of the past when a figure spoke behind her, "I hope now is a good time to give the bottle of wine I promised you."

Felicity looked at Oliver to see him in a black suit with his tie loosely done and three of the top buttons undone.

Olive continued, "Thanks for showing up to this year's Christmas Eve party even though it wasn't much of a party."

Felicity chipped in, "I never liked big parties. The It party is never really a BIG turnout."

Oliver questioned her, "I probably took you away from your family...or a special someone." Felicity knows for certain that Oliver Queen knows that she's not dating anyone. Not because he's a creeper or anything. Because they had the conversation they had previously about it is hard finding someone, and how he'll always be there for her talk.

Felicity blurted out, "You didn't take me from anyone. I mean I celebrated Hanukah with my family at the beginning of the month. Also, I don't have a special someone due to the late nights...I mean there's you and Diggle..if you count friends..." Felicity shut her mouth not wanting to make more of a fool of herself like usual.

This made Oliver put his rare smile on his face, and it wasn't one of his fake smiles. Oliver loves when Felicity goes on one of her rambles.

Oliver walked closer to Felicity. "Is he only going to kiss me?!" Felicity thought to herself. A loud noise enters the room. Felicity realized it was the hot chocolate she _was_ holding. She had spelt it all over self in the process as well. "Way to look more like a dork Felicity," she said to herself.

Moira Queen entered the room at the sound of the loud crash. She asked, "Is everything all right in here?" She quickly saw where the source of the noise came from. She continued, "Felicity follow me for I can get you a change of clothes. Oliver can you clean this up?"

Without waiting for a response Moira grabbed Felicity by the hand and lead her out of the room. She told Felicity, "Thank you for coming to the annual Christmas party. I really appreciate that at least one person came for it…I wasn't expecting anyone to come after recent events. I'm sorry you got snowed in, and have to stay for the rest of the night."

Felicity responded, "Thank you for the hot chocolate and your kindness. I am really sorry for breaking your glass and getting hot chocolate every where."

She laughed, "I never liked that cup it was a Christmas gift from a coworker long ago. I'm more than happy to see it go. I hope you didn't get burned?"

Felicity smiled, "It wasn't hot when I dropped it...Not because it wasn't good hot chocolate… but because I was waiting for it to be cooled before drinking… because it was really great hot chocolate…at least from what I had of it…I will be shutting up now."

Felicity was reading on top a bed in a guest room in the Queen house when she saw Oliver again that night. This time he was changed out of his suite into plaid pajama bottoms. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt. He was caring two wine glasses that were filled with a red wine.

Oliver smiled, "I poured the win already for we can actually drink it." He walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Felicity. He gave her one of the glasses he had in his hand.

This time with any dropping of glasses, they talked until each of their glasses where empty. Once they were both done, Oliver grab Felicity's glass and put it in the night stand next to the bed.

Felicity joked, "I thought the deal was a whole bottle of-" Oliver had kissed her. He put his hands around her waist as he leaned more into the kiss. She returned the gesture by putting her hands around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

She soon felt his tongue flickering in her mouth. He moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt to start lifting it up. They separated their lips for a few seconds for her shirt could be removed. He then ran his fingers up her back.

Felicity copied Oliver by slowing removing his shirt and separating their kiss for a few more seconds. Once his shirt was removed she ran her finger along his scars as their kiss continued. The than traced the scars to his abs where she than traced his abs to his pants.

Oliver took this moment to unclasp Felicity's bra clasp.

They both awoke in each other's arms. The morning greetings was soft kisses from each other.

This will certainly be the best place Felicity has ever gotten snowed in at.


End file.
